Kłamca
by Blackisz
Summary: "Szedłeś ze mną wystarczająco długo. Ramię w ramię. Udo przy udzie. Głowa przy głowie. To najwyższy czas, abyśmy puścili dłonie i stanęli przeciwko sobie – czerwona nić przeznaczenia i tak nigdy nie zostanie przerwana. Jeśli była prawdziwa to jeszcze do mnie wrócisz"


**[Kłamca]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **One shocik powstał pod wpływem chwili i jest bardzo klimatyczny – a przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje. Dawno nie pisałam takich smętów, na szczęście chyba jeszcze nie wyszłam zupełnie z prawy. Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba ; v ; Generalnie to ja nie jestem jakoś zbytnio za oliwą, a jak tak patrzę to najwięcej ficzków z Haikyuu mam właśnie z nimi XDDD Brawo Black. Ja w siebie czasami naprawdę nie wierzę"""**

* * *

\- Hej, czemu płaczesz?

\- Nie płaczę!

\- Przecież widzę, że tak!

\- To… to pot!

\- Jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą.

\- Nie obrażaj mnie, bo pójdę naskarżyć twojej mamie!

\- Pffft, tylko spróbuj cykorze!

\- Wredziol!

* * *

Szedłeś ze mną ramię w ramię. Udo przy udzie. Głowa przy głowie. Ręką przy ręce. Od początku razem. Od zawsze, dzień w dzień. Moja pamięć jest przepełniona tobą. Jak wspinałeś się po drzewach, próbując na siłę udowodnić mi, że potrafisz tak samo dobrze łapać chrząszcze jak ja. Biegłeś ile sił w płucach, byleby tylko mnie wyprzedzić. Zjadałeś lody w błyskawicznym tempie, żeby potem jęczeć przez dobrą godzinę, że mózg ci zamarzł. Ciągnąłeś mnie wieczorami na pola, żeby obserwować gwiazdy. Nawijałeś jak potłuczony o zielonych kosmitach, szczerząc przy tym szczerbate zęby. Podciągałeś patykiem dziewczynom spódniczki w szkole, przez co bardzo często zostawałeś w kozie po lekcjach. A gdy na ciebie nie poczekałem, to potem nie odzywałeś się do mnie przez cały dzień. Tylko przez cały dzień. Ani sekundy dłużej. Nie potrafiłeś się na mnie długo gniewać. Zresztą i vice versa. Niby po pseudo kłótniach szaleliśmy ze zdwojoną siłą, doprowadzając starsze panie do zawału, jednak bez ciebie to nie było to. Już wtedy mogłem wyczuć dziwną pustkę, gdy siedziałem nad nudnym podręcznikiem, nie mogąc wykrzesać z siebie energii, żeby odrobić pracę domową. Bo i po co? Skoro wiedziałem, że nikt na mnie nie czeka pod domem, żeby iść się pobawić.

Zawsze robiłeś durne rzeczy. Zupełnie nieprzemyślane. Lekkomyślne. Byliśmy przecież dziećmi, ten wiek rządzi się swoimi własnymi prawami, ale myślałem, że z tego wyrośniesz. Nadzieja matką głupich. Przebiegałeś przez jezdnię, nawet się nie rozglądając czy coś jedzie. Wspinałeś się na najwyższe murki i z zamkniętymi oczami spacerowałeś po nich jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zjeżdżałeś na rowerze z najbardziej stromej góry, oczywiście bez żadnych ochraniaczy czy kasku. Wskakiwałeś do okolicznej rzeki, a potem musiałem cię ratować, bo oczywiście tonąłeś równie szybko co kamień. Do tej pory pamiętam bagnisty smak w ustach, obślizgłe glony i szczypanie obdartych do krwi nadgarstków oraz kolan, gdy ledwo udawało mi się wyciągnąć cię na brzeg. Za każdym razem zarzekałeś się, że to ostatni raz. Jasne. Zawsze byłeś beznadziejnym kłamcą. Gdy ci to wypominałem, patrzyłeś na mnie tymi wielkimi, załzawionymi oczami i mocno ściskałeś moją dłoń, abym nigdzie nie poszedł. Jakbym kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Trzymałeś mnie dopóki nie uspokoiłeś się do końca, a potem gdy wracaliśmy do domów, szedłeś z tyłu trzymając mnie za kraniec umorusanej koszulki. A ja ci na to jak idiota pozwalałem. Cóż. Byliśmy siebie warci.

* * *

\- Hej, czemu płaczesz?

\- Nie płaczę!

\- Ile ty masz lat, żeby tak paskudnie kłamać? Dzieciuch.

\- Nie płaczę! Iwa – chan, zostaw mnie w spokoju!

\- Rany boskie, weź się ogarnij, bo ci przywalę!

\- Jakiii okrutnyyy!

* * *

Podrośliśmy, a siatkówka na dobre zawładnęła naszymi sercami. Czas na zabawę drastycznie się zmniejszać, aż w końcu został zapełniony całkowicie przez treningi. Nie wydawało się, żebyś był tym szczególnie zmartwiony. Nadal spędzaliśmy ze sobą praktycznie każdy dzień, ćwicząc do upadłego. Trener mówił coś o naturalnym talencie, który należy utwardzić przez ciężką, sumienną pracę. Nie wiem do końca, czy to była prawda jeśli o mnie chodzi, jednak ty stojąc na boisku wręcz błyszczałeś. Lubiłem obserwować jak rozwijasz się niczym prawdziwa, gwałtowna burza. Stawałeś się zupełnie inną osobą. Inny pragnęli za tobą podążać, oczarowani blaskiem i siłą jaką emanowałeś. W meczach nie było miejsca na fajtłapę Oikawę. Szybko pojąłem, że jesteś typem nieugiętego lidera, który potrafi ze swoich zawodników wyciągnąć to co najlepsze. Nie znałem cię od tej strony, ale cholernie mnie zaintrygowała. Postanowiłem, że też stanę się lepszy, żeby nikt nawet nie próbował stanąć między mną, a tobą. Chciałem ci być równy. Chciałem, żebyś uczynił mnie swoim jedynym, niezawodnym asem. Chciałem abyś nadal patrzył na mnie tym roziskrzonym wzrokiem, gdy zdobywaliśmy punkt za punktem. Nasz wspólny atak ewoluował, stając się coraz doskonalszy. Oboje chcieliśmy, aby był nie do pokonania. Wiedziałem, że podświadomie wyczuwasz, że jedynie ja potrafię w pełni spełnić twoje oczekiwania. Pochlebiało mi to, starałem się coraz bardziej i bardziej.

Ty mnie prowadziłeś, a ja ślepo w ciebie wierzyłem. Czy to zaufanie wynikało z tego, że znaliśmy się od dziecka? Nie wiem. Może. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry w odszukiwaniu drugiego dna. Ważne, że mogliśmy nadal ramię w ramię, jak równy z równym, kroczyć odważnie do przodu. Oczywiście zdarzały się wpadki. Problemy zdrowotne. Twoja prawa noga. Moje zupełnie powybijane palce. Kłótnie w drużynie. Niestabilność emocjonalna, gdy pojawił się Kageyama. Silniejsi przeciwnicy, którzy potrafili sprowadzić nas na ziemię. Dobrze znaliśmy smak porażki. Z każdą kolejną, byliśmy coraz lepsi. Wytrwale dążyliśmy co celu, właśnie dzięki nim. Kto nigdy nie dostał mocno po tyłku ten nie wiedział, co znaczy prawdziwa gorycz i niemoc, która pożera cię od środka. Aby się jej pozbyć był jeden, jedyny sposób. Trenować coraz ciężej i zajadlej niż wcześniej. Dla postronnego obserwatora może się to okazać głupotą i stratą czasu, jednak nie dla osób, które kochały ten sport. Które włożyły w to wszystko co tylko miały. Czas, pot, łzy, radość i cierpienie.

Do liceum również poszliśmy tego samego. Nie, żeby to jakoś zbytnio kogokolwiek zdziwiło. Byliśmy połączeni czerwoną nicią od dzieciństwa. Tylko idiota, próbowałby ją zerwać tak szybko. Zresztą, nadal nie wyrośliśmy z siatkówki. Nie potrafiliśmy z niej zrezygnować. A Oikawa beze mnie nie świecił tak mocno jak zawsze, a ja bez niego w ogóle nie potrafiłem rozbłysnąć. Potrzebowaliśmy siebie jak powietrza. Był brakującym elementem, który pozwalał mi się w spokoju rozwijać. Wyciągaliśmy z siebie nawzajem wszystko co najlepsze. Nasz zabójczy duet budził wszechogarniającą grozę. Jednak okazało się, że to nadal zbyt mało, aby pokonać naszego odwiecznego rywala. Raz przegraliśmy wojnę, innym razem bitwę, a jeszcze innym odpadliśmy tuż w przedbiegach. To naprawdę cholernie wkurwiające, gdy pomimo wszystkich sił nie można wygrać. Ból pozostaje na zawsze. Gorycz wypala się zostawiając trwale ślady. Już nawet nie wiadomo, czy słone krople sunące po ciele to pot czy łzy. Ostatnia porażka pogrzebała wszystko o co walczyliśmy. Staliśmy wtedy zdruzgotani. Ramię w ramię. Udo przy udzie. Głowa przy głowie. Mocno trzymając się za dygoczące ręce. Tak jak zawsze. Może was to zdziwi, ale pomimo wszystko nadal potrafiliśmy cieszyć się z gry. Siatkówka na dobre zakorzeniła się w naszych sercach. Zbyt dużo ponieśliśmy wyrzeczeń, by teraz po prostu od tak ją porzucić. Niezbyt obchodziło nas jak bardzo potrafiła ranić. Uparcie się jej trzymaliśmy, aż do samego końca. Wszak była nieodłączną częścią naszego życia.

* * *

\- Hej, czemu płaczesz?

\- Nie płaczę!

\- A ty znowu swoje… nie mam na ciebie siły, Śmieciokawa.

\- Przestań. Bo nie polecę. Zobaczysz.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. To ty się zdecydowałeś na studia za granicą.

\- A ty mnie nie zatrzymywałeś.

\- Wiem. Jaki byłby w tym sens? Idź przed siebie, jak najdalej potrafisz.

\- Iwa – chan, ja nie chcę od tak… nie chcę.

\- Wiem.

\- Koch…

\- Ciii, nic nie mów.

\- Co!? No chyba sobie żartujesz, że teraz będę siedzieć cicho!

\- Zatrzymaj to na chwilę, kiedy w końcu wrócisz. Na razie może to przynieść odwrotny efekt. To nie powinno być mówione na pożegnanie, a na przywitanie. Będę na ciebie czekał.

\- … przez ciebie znowu chce mi się płakać. Jesteś najgorszym dupkiem, Iwa – chan!

\- W końcu przyznałeś się, że płaczesz.

\- Czy to obelga?

\- Niby czemu? Łzy są jedną z najbardziej ludzkich cech.

\- Już chyba bym wolał, żebyś mnie skopał jak zawsze niż prawił filozoficzne gadki… ała, ała, ałaaa! Żartowałem! Jezu, jesteś najgorszy!

\- Dobraliśmy się w takim razie idealnie.

\- Hmpf!

\- Hej…

\- Hm?

\- Pomyślnego lotu, Oikawa.

\- Tak… trzymaj się, Iwa – chan. Czekaj na mnie. Wrócę, żeby skopać ci dupę!

* * *

Podczas odlotu Oikawa wylał chyba najwięcej łez w całym swoim życiu. Cierpliwie ścierałem je z jego twarzy chusteczką, uśmiechając litościwie pod nosem. To był jego wybór. Od początku zakładaliśmy, że pójdziemy na zupełnie inne studia, a fakt że wybrał takowe za granicą wcale nie był w tych czasach czymś dziwnym, ani nie oznaczał końca świata. Bez problemu nadal mogliśmy utrzymywać kontakt. Fakt, że codzienne widywanie było niemożliwe, jednak psychicznie się na to od dawna przygotowywałem. Wręcz podświadomie czułem, że wyjazd będzie jego ostateczną decyzją. Pomimo tego, gdy puścił moją rękę, którą uporczywie ściskał od kiedy wysiedliśmy z metra, czuję jakbym tracił coś na zawsze. Ciepło znika. Pojawia się gęsia skórka. Cierpną mi palce. Niemrawo nimi poruszam i patrzę na jego oddalające się plecy. Wiem, że długo go nie zobaczę, ale jednocześnie czuję wewnętrzny spokój. Szedłeś ze mną wystarczająco długo. Ramię w ramię. Udo przy udzie. Głowa przy głowie. To najwyższy czas, abyśmy puścili dłonie i stanęli przeciwko sobie – czerwona nić przeznaczenia i tak nigdy nie zostanie przerwana. Jeśli była prawdziwa to jeszcze do mnie wrócisz. Będę na ciebie czekał tyle ile trzeba. Mój ukochany kłamco.

* * *

\- Płacz nie oznacza, że jesteś słaby.

\- Cierpienie nie oznacza, że jesteś silny.

\- Kłamca.

\- I vice versa.


End file.
